Infamous
by Ishmere10
Summary: early 1800's.Ty Baldwin was known for his outlaw life, now he swears hes going straight. He meets up with Amy Fleming, his bosses daughter and instantly remembers her from his outlaw days.Can she forget what he did and let him into her heart?
1. Chapter 1

_**Infamous Chapter 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters **_

__Ty Baldwin sat on top of his horse watching the cattle below. He shifted in the saddle and fingered the frayed lasso. He had lived in Tijeras, Texas and worked for Triple S Ranch for one week now and had settled in nice. He left his old life behind in the dust. He used to be an outlaw. He was a well-known gunslinger and was not proud of it. He had rode with the River Bend Gang, Robbing trains and kidnapping for ransom. Then one day Ty woke up and realized just what he was doing. Lie had never been good to him, his mother died of fever and after that his father killed himself leaving Ty alone. He never had money so when the opportunity came up to get some quick he took it. Once you robbed a train you had to keep at it to keep your name, it was like viscous cycle. Ty realized that what he was doing was wrong and he rode away from The River Bend Gang and his past life. He went to talk with the Governor and served some jail time. He got a pardon and was a free man. Ty got a job on Triple S and was enjoying his new life.

Horse hooves on the ground broke through his thoughts. Ty looked over his shoulder and squinted. Garrett, the foreman rode up and stopped next to him

"You can go back, Clint needs your help" Garrett said. Ty nodded and said thanks. He rode back to the Ranch House. Clint Fleming, his boss stood in the entrance of the barn waiting for him. Ty slowed and stopped in front of Clint.

"Hey Clint. Garrett said you need my help" Ty slid off Goliath his black stallion.

"Yeah, I'm going in town to pick up my girl and need you to get supplies for me" The 46 year old man said pushing off the door frame.

"Sure Clint I'll hook up the buggy" Ty said and lead Goliath into the barn and took out two mares. He tied them up to the buggy and led them out. Clint came out of the house and climbed in. Ty sat in the front seat and they set off.

"If you don't mind me asking where was your daughter? I never knew you had one" Ty said once they were half way to town.

"She's been with her aunt in New York. She was at a boarding school for a while and is coming back. Her names Amy" Clint took a drag of his cigarette. The name clicked in Ty's mind. He had heard the name before, _Amy Fleming_ he thought _I'll remember her when I see her_. Ty saw the town come into view and snapped the reins for the mares to move faster.

Ty tied up the horses and walked into the general store. He bought feed, nails, and other things. He was thinking about Clint's daughter while he was loading them into the back of the buggy. It sounded so familiar to him and struck a never somewhere. He bit his lip and went to get cloth for mending. When he came out of the store he stopped on the boardwalk, cloth in hand and gaped at the woman sitting in the buggy next to Clint. She sat tall and her golden face was laughing. Her hair the color of wheat rolled off her shoulders in soft curls. The soft green dress matched her eyes and clung to her shapely figure. Ty gulped as he watched her rosy lips move. Yep, he knew her. Way too well. _Better get this over with _Ty thought and loosened his shirt collar. He walked over to the buggy and Clint smiled at him

"Ah there you are Ty" he said and Amy turned to look at him. All the color drained from her face and he thought she was going to faint.

"No!..." an awed whisper came from her lips as she stared into the face of Ty.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Infamous Chapter2**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**_

"Honey what is wrong?" Clint grabbed his daughters arm. Amy struggled to regain the breath that was knocked out of her. She had her hand on her chest and took a shuddering breath.

"He..He's the one that kidnapped me" she forced out staring at Ty. Ty grimaced and bit his lip. That was one of the big things that he was not proud of. The Gang had kidnapped Miss. Amy for ransom and got it, all $700 of it. Clint's face went pale you and hen flushed red with anger.

"I told you Sir. I'm not proud of my earlier life and I am different now." Ty said trying to defend himself and his first solid job.

"We will talk about this later get in the dang Buggy and get us home" Clint snapped and Amy clung to her father's side. Ty put the cloth in the back and hopped in. The drive home was long and tense.

Clint stepped out of the Buggy and helped his daughter out who was still as white as a ghost. Ty tied up the horses and turned around waiting to be fired. Clint stared at him and ground out

"Into my office" Ty nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets. He walked into the house and into Clint's office. Clint and Amy followed. Amy looked like calf cornered by wolves. Ty stood to the side of the desk and Amy on the other. Clint sat down at his desk and began

"Ty are you one of the men that kidnapped Amy three years ago?" Ty nodded and said

"Yes I was. I was riding with The River Bend Gang and we kidnapped Amy for ransom. I've told you Sir. That I wish I could take back all those years. I served my jail time and got a pardon from the Governor. I'm never going back to my old ways. I want a regular life now and nothing more. We never harmed your daughter and I am truly sorry "Ty didn't even look at Amy as he spoke. Clint sighed loudly and put his head in his hands. Amy looked over at the man standing facing her father. She remembered three years ago when he drug her off the train. She spent five days living in the outlaw's camp. She hated them and now her captor was her father's employee. He couldn't stay! Father would have to fire him!

"Amy, Ty is one of the best ranchers I got. He is telling the truth, the pardon is right here." Clint held up a paper "I have no dough that Ty is telling the truth about going straight. You two are just going to have to live with it." Amy's face dropped and she forced her gaze to meet Ty's. Ty looked into Amy's sad eyes and felt very bad.

"I'm so sorry Amy. I realize now that I was making the wrong decisions in life. "Ty apologized

"You sure did" Amy snapped and picked up her skirts. She stalked out of the room. Ty knew she had spunk. She had tried to escape them every night. Ty sighed and looked at Clint

"Thank you Sir." Clint nodded and walked out, his head low. Ty walked out of the office and down the one story house. All of a sudden a hand fisted in the front of his shirt and pulled him in an open door. He was slammed into a wall and it knocked he wind out of him. Ty was a large man, who was strong enough to do that? Ty looked into the face of the prefect and angry Amy. Amy's eyes blew sparks and her cheeks were flushed. Ty raised his eyebrows at her and she tightened her grip on his shirt.

"Let's get one thing clear. I was looking forward to coming come and living my old life. You ruined it all!" she spat in his face "I will **never **forgive you for what you did! I don't care what you tell my father!" Ty was impressed, she sure had a temper. She let go out his shirt, opened the door and shoved him out. Ty stumbled into the hall and almost slammed into the wall. _Wow, she sure strong. _He thought _stronger than last time met her. _Ty walked outside and found Garrett. They rode out to fix fences but threw whole time Ty was thinking about Amy, fuming in her room. Her green eyes that threw sparks, her long blonde hair. Ty shook his head and tried to focus on his work, it didn't turn out that way.

Clint sat at his desk looking at the papers in front of him but not reading them. His mind was lost in thought. So Ty was one of the men that kidnapped Amy. Clint bit his lip. Any regular man would fire him on the spot but his cattle ranch was not going along well. He didn't want to tell Amy and worry her but the bank was threatening to close him down. Clint thought that if he could get some good hands that worked cheap he could turn Triple S around and Ty was one of them. Clint sighed and got up from his desk. He walked out into the hall and knocked on Amy's door. Nothing. Clint knocked again and opened the door. Amy wasn't in the room. Then he heard a bang from the kitchen and a curse. He walked into the kitchen and saw Amy holding her foot and bouncing around the kitchen and cursing.

"I don't think those are words a young lady uses." Clint said laughing and walking to her. Amy glared up at him

"I can't believe the condition of this place! I open cabinets and cast-iron comes falling out of mid-air!" she said trying to put weight on her foot. Clint chuckled and hugged her

"I missed your complaining" He said and Amy laughed too.

"Really? I thought you would love it being so quiet around here!" Amy smiled at him

"I'm sorry about Ty Amy. I really am. "Clint said watching her clean up the heavy black skillet that fell on her foot.

"Whatever Pa. He's just one man on a big ranch" Amy looked in the food cabinets. "You want Turkey for dinner?" she asked him

"Anything you want to cook." Clit smiled "We can go back into town tomorrow and get some more food"

"Do we have any extra cloth?" Amy looked out the dusty windows and tried to clean them.

"Yeah we got some today." Clint didn't mention who got them.

"I'll use them for curtains" Amy said and walked over to him "you wanna take a ride after dinner?" she smiled

"Sure pumpkin" Clint kissed her cheek and walked back to his office. It was good to have Amy back. Amy wiped her hands on her apron and began cooking.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Infamous Chapter 3**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**_

The days went by with only more than a glance between Amy and Ty. Whenever they were in seeing distance you could feel the tension in the air. Ty found himself lying in his bunk at night staring at the wall. He would think about Amy and dream about the days they had her in their camp. She was like a wild cougar, always fighting and when she couldn't she used her razor sharp words on them. Ty would smile and then close his eyes to try and block out the memories but he would just see her. That day he walked out of the mercantile and saw her and her father in the Buggy, laughing and talking. Late at night Ty would fall asleep and end up dreaming of the times he wanted to remember but forget at the same time. Amy would stare at the wooden ceiling of the Ranch House late at night. Her thoughts drifting to Ty. She would go back to when he wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled her across his shoulder as he walked from the train. She would remember every line of muscle of his back and arms, his stare that could tear you apart and warm you at the same time, and the way his green eyes sparkled in the firelight. She would remember how the hard man on the outside intrigued her to dig deeper. She could almost smell the musky, leathery, horse smell on him but then she would remember what he did to her family. He worried her father, took his money and scared her mind. She never trusted anyone she didn't know because of him. She would fall sleep keeping those things in the front of her mind but the good things about this hard man pressing forward.

Ty woke early Sunday morning and dressed. He went and washed up then walked up to the house. He slid inside quietly and walked to the kitchen. He lit lanterns and began cooking. He got some eggs from the chicken coop before coming in and broke them into the hot skillet. They sizzled away and he got to making biscuits. The sun was coming up by now and he watched it. He didn't know that Amy was watching him. Ty kept working and got out some plates. He began putting the eggs in between the two halves of the biscuit and lying bacon over them. When he turned around with plates in hand he froze.

"Good morning Amy" Ty smiled and looked at her.

"It's Miss. Fleming to you" Amy almost growled and stalked over to him "what were you doing?"

"Making breakfast for your father and you" Ty smiled holding the plates up for her to see.

"Why?" Amy examined the plates and sandwich on them. What game was Ty playing? Was he trying to get on her good side?

"I always made breakfast for your father and these last couple days I left you and your father have some privacy."Ty said politely. He was too tired to get up early too but he didn't say that.

"Why?" Amy eyed his suspiciously. For an ex-outlaw that was sure kind.

"Just to be nice. I miss cooking "Ty smiled and said" now I'm sure your father will be waiting. I best take this upstairs to...  
"Wait! You **deliver** it to him?" Amy interrupted surprised

"Yeah." Ty let out a small chuckle " it's getting cold Miss. Amy please move aside" Amy huffed and moved to the side not before ripping one of the two plates out of Ty's hand. Ty smiled and walked up the steps. Amy stood in the doorway; she lifted up a piece of bread to look at the sandwich excepting to find poison or something of that sort. Amy looked all over the sandwich but found nothing so she took a small bite. It didn't taste bad, good actually. Amy sat down and ate the rest. Ty came back in and smiled at her empty plate. He looked too satisfied. Ty went back to cooking and made a sandwich for himself. He sat next to her at the table. He ate slowly and when he was done asked her

"How was New York?" Amy stiffened and swallowed.

"It was ok. I went to a school for awhile"

"For what?" Ty drank his milk. When had he milked the cow?

"Just school, lady like stuff" Amy pushed back her chair "I have to go out to the barn. I'm going for a ride"

"Well, I'll help you" Ty said and stood.

"No its fine" Amy insisted.

"My mother would haunt my grave if you saddled your own horse" Ty smiled and slid on his hat. He opened the door for her and they walked into the yard. Clint watched from his window smiling. He opened the window

"Show her around the land after Church won't you Ty?" he called. Ty grinned and looked up at him. He smiled

"Sure thing Clint!" Clint didn't miss the glare his daughter shot him. Clint laughed softly and closed the window. He picked up his sandwich and ate.

Ty smiled and pulled the girth tight on the mare he had chose for Amy. After lots of arguing she gave in and let him pick the horse and saddle it. Amy leaned on the stall door glaring at him. Ty could feel it on the back on his neck. He bit back the urge to chuckle and shake his head. He checked the pad and stepped back.

"Here you go Miss. Amy" Amy uncrossed her arms and walked over to him. Ty grabbed a hold of her waist and Amy yelped. She barley had enough time to swing her leg over the other side before he set her in the saddle. Amy glared at him and fixed her split skirt. Ty chuckled and said

"I don't know where your boots have been" Ty said as he mounted Goliath. Amy gathered the reins and they rode out of the barn. They rode over the land and Ty began telling her about the land. Amy watched him and relaxed. _Maybe he wasn't as bad as he once was. People can change. _A voice told her. Amy smiled and looked at the rolling land as they rode. Ty pointed out a water hole hidden by trees. They rode over and stopped to rest. The hot sun beat down on them as they lay in the tall clover. Ty crossed his arms behind his head and soon fell asleep. Amy watched him for a long time. She couldn't seem to remember him as the rough and tumble outlaw that drug her away. Amy soon fell into a deep sleep as the sun set.

Along time later Ty woke up. He sat up and looked around. It was all dark! Ty sighed and rolled over to see if Amy had abandoned him. Ty caught his breath when he saw her curled up in the clover. The moonlight caught her blonde hair and made it shimmer. She was facing him and had her hands under her head. Ty looked at the moonlight reflecting off her creamy face and clothes. He swallowed hard and regretted waking her. He gently touched her shoulder and said her name over and over. Amy's eyes shot open but looked glazed, staring off somewhere far away. She swung out and punched Ty in the jaw. Ty reeled back and held his bleeding jaw.

"Whoa girl! Ouch!" He said sitting up. Amy gasped and quickly sat up too. She looked around and then over to him. Her eyes refocused and turned sad and concerned. She moved closer to him and put her hand on his face turning his bleeding cheek to her.

"Oh Ty I'm so sorry!" Amy gently wiped some of the blood away with her skirt. Ty just stared into her eyes

"Amy, are you alright?" he pushed her hand away. "You don't look too good" he skin was pale and her chest was heaving

"Just had a nightmare" Amy said and looked away

"About what?" Ty turned her head back to him. His eyes were soft and the moonlight caught his brown hair.

Amy hesitated "um... three years ago" Ty's face dropped and he went pale to.

"Oh Amy" He whispered "I'm so sorry. Never meant... well no, I was different person then. I wish I didn't do that. I don't mean for it to haunt you" Ty pulled her close giving into the urge biting at his gut. Amy hugged him back and breathed in his scent,

"It's alright Ty. I know you have changed" the words came out of her moth before she realized what she was saying. Did she really believe that? Had he changed? Yes he had. Ty was a different person than he was way back when. He was good now. She slowly pulled back and looked up at him "I forgive you" she said softly. Ty slowly leaned in close and gently kissed her. No more than a brush of their lips but it almost made Ty melts on the spot. Here is this beautiful grove with Amy. Amy gasped and her lips followed his when he withdrew. she kissed him again and Ty pulled her close. Amy hugged him back and nestled her head in his shoulder. She couldn't believe what she just did! she kissed the man that had kidnapped her.

" Amy" Ty whispered into her hair.

" what did I just do?"Amy gasped softly

" you kissed me back" Ty said and Amy pulled back. her eyes filled with tears.

" It's alright Amy' Ty wanted to kiss her hair but he held didn't want her to feel even more uncomfortable. he pulled her close for a moment before pulling her to stand up with him.

" no, no its not" Amy shook her head. her voice filled with sorrow. Ty helped her onto her horse

" It will not happen again unless you want it to. "_ but I want it to _Ty thought and mounted his own horse. _But I want it to happen again_ Amy thought as she gathered her reins. _It felt too good_ They rode back silently that blissful experience playing over and over in their minds.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Infamous Chapter 4**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**_

"**Ty!**"Jack, a cowhand snapped and shoved Ty back up in his saddle. Ty jolted upright and rubbed his eyes " what is with you buddy? That's the third time I've had to shove you back in the saddle!" Ty kept falling asleep and almost toppling off of Goliath. He hadn't been sleeping much since that night out by the waterhole five days ago.

"Sorry Jack. I'll wake up" Ty said and rubbed his neck. Her shifted in the saddle and moved Goliath on.

"You said that the last two times. Next time I'm not shoving your back into the saddle. Let the dang ground wake you up" Jake snapped and rode off. Ty tried to focus on the task at hand, branding claves. He cut a calf from the herd and drove it out to Garrett and some other hands at the campfire. Then he roped it and hogtied it. The others branded it and then splashed some water on the brand before setting the calf loose. They branded calves the whole day and then went back to the house. Everyone went into town because it was Payday. Clint let them have two days off at payday. Most men went to the saloon or to see the woman they had an eye for. Ty stayed at the cabins and tried to get some sleep. He was the only one there, thank god and he loved the pace and quiet. He had almost fallen asleep until he heard a tiny knock on the door

"Who is it?" he said gruffly. He all he wanted was to go to sleep.

"It's Amy" Amy's voice was muffled by the door but she sounded timid. Ty's eyes widened and he sat up in the bed. _What did she want?_ Ty thought and he grinned proudly. He fixed his hair and clothes and pulled on a shirt. He walked to the door and opened it.

"How may I be of service?" Ty grinned and leaned on the door. Amy was standing in front of him wither hair up and a long coat wrapped around her. Some lose hair twirled around her face and she looked up at him with those big eyes that made Ty's heart beat faster. Amy looked

"Since you're the only one left would you like to join us for dinner?"Amy asked looking up at him because he was so tall. Ty's heart dropped a bit in his chest but he was still happy.

"Sure" Ty said and grabbed his hat from the peg. He stuck it on and followed her out of the Cabin. They walked into the house and sat down at the table. Ty took off his hat and Amy took off her coat. She had a plain blue dress on but Ty thought she looked gorgeous. They ate and talked. Ty and Amy glanced back and forth at each other the whole time and Clint noticed. He noticed alright and was happier than a cow in a field of alfalfa. They had steak and potatoes. It was Amy's cooking and it was mighty good. They talked about the cattle and then talked with Amy about all the places she visited when in New York. Ty watched her speak with interest, her rosy lips moved gracefully and her hair tumbled around her, coming loose from its pins. Ty wondered what he mother looked like. If her mother was as good looking as Amy or not. Ty never knew about Am's mother. He decided to ask later. When it was time to say goodnight Amy followed him out. They stood on the cabin porch and Amy looked down blushing. She looked up, her eyes sparkling and said goodnight

"Goodnight" Ty said opening the door and turned back to look at Amy. Amy blushed and stepped into his arms shyly kissed crushed her to him and instinct took over.

Four men rode in the hot Texas sun. Their horse well-muscled and dirt y from long rides in the hot sun and the men looked rugged and tough. Their skin was like leather and had dirt on it. Their hair was greasy but they had big smiles on their face. Bags of money were tied to their saddles. One man, the tallest had dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Well Max how long till we reach Tijeras?" He spoke to a shorter, fatter man riding beside him.

"'Bout Five days ride Rollins" Max said looking at a map. "Should reach a town early tomorrow morning if we stop for the night."

"I want to reach there tonight. I want a bath, a bed and some womanly company" A fair height and weight man with blonde short hair spoke up.

"I agree with Jeb."A tall man with a fat gut said. "Long time since I had those"

"Fine, Doc" Rollins said. "We will ride till we get to the town. Spend a day there then move on. I want to get to that son of a gun, Ty before he moves on. Turning us in! Ha! Good thing we outran those Rangers. Revenge will be sweet"

"Yah! Who thought Ty would rat us out and go straight? "Max said.

"Bet ya he got himself a lady. Knowin' Ty and all. "Jeb piped up and grinned" We can always use her for "leverage" "The whole gang laughed out loud

"Can't wait boys" Rollins said and kicked his horse faster. Ty had no clue what was coming for him...

_**Authors Note: sorry this chapter is short. Longer one next time **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Infamous Chapter 5**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**_

_This is a big mistake...a good mistake _Amy thought as she wrapped her arms around Ty. Kissing Ty had just been tempting her too much. Ever since their night at the pond she had been thinking about him, the sincerity of his eyes and the softness of his gaze. His soft gentle lips that moved over hers slowly as if no time existed. Ty was holding her again and kissing her. This time his kisses were more...forceful. His lips still moved slowly but he melded their moths together into one. She heard Ty groan and pull her closer to him as if she could sink inside him. She grew warm and tingling where ever Ty and her touched. Ty pulled back and began to kiss her neck gently. Amy slumped against him and closed her eyes. She registered that the lamp on the porch was snuffed out and she hear the door open. Ty took her mouth again and ran his hand into her hair. He moved backwards to the cabin and she followed him. Then she heard her father yell

"Amy! Amy darling where are you?" Amy jerked back and stood in front of Ty at the threshold of the Cabin. They were breathing heavy and desire flashed in Ty's eyes.

"Amy!" her father called again. Amy quickly pulled out of Ty's arms and ran back to the house. Ty stood half in the cabin watching those blond curls bounce as Amy ran up to the house. Amy ran up to her father and tried to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Where were you?" Clint asked her.

"Was watching the moon" Amy lied.

"Alright, it's late and the dance is tomorrow." Amy and her father went into the house for bed. Clint smiled and looked at the Cabin before following her inside.

Ty looked out the window of the cabin up at the main house. Amy's room light was on and he watched the window. The curtains moved and he saw Amy's face peeked out of the window and looked into the window. He smiled at her and she quickly closed the curtains. Ty laughed and got into bed. He dreamed that night of the kiss they shared.

The next morning Ty was up and working around. Clearing brush and stuff. Anything to keep him busy. He wiped the sweat from his head and drank some water. Dog, the mutt that ran the place lay in the shade sleeping. He walked over and looked down at the dog. He chuckled and took off his shirt. He went back to working. After an hour or so he stopped and drank more water. He decided to take swim and walked down to the water hole.

Amy swam happily in the water hole. It was a hot day and she was enjoying the cool water. She drifted onto her back and closed her eyes. She let all her worries drift away leaving only her and Ty. Simply, there were no complications at all. Just them. Then she heard whistling and before she knew it Ty was toppling right on top of her. She screamed but was pushed underwater by his bulk. She came up spiting water and quickly sunk into the water so her shoulders were underneath it. Ty spit water and got his footing. He stared at Amy and gulped

"Get out of here!" Amy snapped trying to protect her modesty.

"I... uh..." Ty couldn't think so he quickly backed up until he was on shore.

"Stop staring" Amy said blushing but her eyes threw sparks that made them glow. Ty looked at the shore next to him to see what he tripped over. A Rifle and...her clothes.

"I'm sorry Amy. I had no clue you were here "He finally found his tongue

"Yeah right! Get out of here! **Out!" **Amy pointed but kept herself deep in the water. Ty looked at his soaked self and got up. He walked away. He had hoped the swim would cool him off... it only made him hotter.

Amy waded out of the water as soon as she was sure he was gone. She got dressed and shivered.

"That was a stupid idea" she mumbled and walked back to the house. She was just trying for some peace and quiet, to try to think of something other than Ty. It didn't work. Amy looked around and saw Ty out working the garden. The garden! She laughed to herself and walked over to him.

"You wanna come and do the one next to the house too?" she teased. Ty looked up at her and wiped the dirt off on his hands. He laughed and stood pressing his hands to the small of his back

"Not unless you want me bending over at the waist for the rest of my life" He smiled.

"Then you could dance! Oh no I don't want that" Amy said laughing

"Dance? I had other ideas" Ty grinned wickedly. His meaning wasn't lost to her and Amy blushed

"Yeah dance. You are going to the dance tonight right?" Amy asked. "I don't have a date but I'm still going"

"Well let's make a deal. If you will accompany me to the dance I'll do you dang garden" Ty smiled.

"Deal" Amy smiled "we will be leaving in two hours. Go cleanup" Amy smiled and shoved his dirty chest. Ty laughed and stumbled back

"Ok, ok fine. I will only because I smell like mule" he walked off. Amy skipped into the house happy for the night to come.

It was two hours later when Ty stood outside the main house with the buggy ready. Clint walked out with Amy on his arm. Ty's breath caught as he saw her. She was wearing a long pale green gown that made her eyes pop; it flowed down to a soft lighter green lace trimming. Ty smiled

"You look beautiful Amy" Clint smiled and stepped into carriage.

"Thank you Ty. You look nice to" Amy examined his new pants and western shirt. It made her heart beat faster. Ty helped her inside and then drove them to town.

Ty noticed that Amy had danced with about a dozen men in an hour. He fidgeted and couldn't take it anymore. He walked over and tapped the man's shoulder that Amy was dancing with, a soldier and shooed him off. He pulled Amy close and they danced

"I think every man's eyes are on you tonight" He said softly looking down at her.

"I know. I'm about danced out." Amy laughed "but I have enough energy to dance with you"

"Good" Ty twirled her around. Amy felt her body tingling as they moved along. Every man that she danced with tonight she felt nothing but with Ty her whole body was on fire. They danced to two more songs then went to get something to eat. They enjoyed the rest of the night.

Ty was out on the porch watching the moon when Clint came up with a telegram

"Hey this is for you" he handed it to Ty who looked at it weird before reading he gulped. The telegram read

_**STOP Hey Tyson. STOP You better get 4 room's ready for us we're comin for ya, STOP ~Rollins. STOP**_

"What is it Bad news?" Clint said looking at Ty's expression

"The gangs coming after me. Dang! I thought they were all in jail! All 4 of em!" Ty cursed under his breath and turned away balling up the telegram in his fists "I have no clue how they found me!"

Clint looked at him "the River Bend Gang coming to my ranch? Lordy" Clint shifted and looked at the moon. "The sheriffs gotta know"

"No. I can take care of this myself." Ty held up his hand. Clint looked over at him " one to four! That's not good odds boy, no matter how good of a shot ya are" Ty was already walking back into the dance. He looked for Amy and saw her talking with some other ladies. He slowly walked over. He looked relaxed but inside his mind was going crazy. _What if they get Amy? If something happens to her I'll die. I gotta find a place to hide her. _The dance was ending, he smiled and touched her shoulder. Amy looked at him smiling

"Oh ladies this is Ty. He works for my father" Amy said and the ladies smiled and introduced themselves. Ty kissed each one on the hand and said it was his pleasure to meet them.

"Amy your father would like to get home Amy" Ty said and Amy nodded. She got her shawl and said goodbye to the other ladies. He helped her up into the carriage and her father followed. While they talked on the way home Ty was thinking about the telegram still stuffed in his pocket.

When they were back at the Ranch and Ty was helping Amy out of the carriage. She kissed his cheek quickly and thanked him for the evening. Ty nodded and watched her go back to the house with her father. He blew out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He walked into the barn with the horses and got a whiskey. _Oh Amy. I never wanted this. They will hurt you if they find out about you. I will keep you safe. I love you. _Ty chocked on the whiskey and spit it out. The horses looked at him and snorted as he doubled over coughing.

"What the...!" Ty gasped as soon as he could breathe. _Where had the word Love come from? Oh god I have never loved a woman. When did I fall in love with Amy? _Ty thought _the day I saw her? No, that day I was afraid I would get fired. Today? No, it can't be. The day we rode to the river, their first kiss. Yes, that's when._ Ty shook it off and kept thinking about the Gang as he put away the horses and carriage. Ty went to bed with a bad feeling in his stomach.

Amy was happy and chipper the next morning. She bounced around happily in the dawn light. Ty came in to the kitchen and watched her surprised.

"You slept too late bucko!" Amy smiled and flipped a sausage link. "You gotta get up earlier if you want firsts hot at the stove."Ty smiled, shook his head and laughed

"Well now you are up very early this morning Amy" He sat down" and you seem very happy. Anything I should know about?"

Amy blushed and put sausage, bacon and a flapjack on his plate. :"no, I just had fun last night."

"And?" Ty said as he was stuffing his face. Amy set coffee in front of him before sitting across from him to eat.

"Last night has to do something with it" Amy mumbled and blushed. He ate her bacon.

"Oh really? What about last night?"Ty sat back in his chair smiling. He held a piece of bacon in his hand but forgot about it. Amy looked up at him and gulped. Ty just took his time and watched her. A playful glint lit up his eyes. _Man does he look good sitting there with his hair a mess and his plaid shirt twisted_ Amy thought.

"Dancing with you" Amy heard herself say softly.

"Well I enjoyed that too. You are a very good dancer" With that Ty took a bite of the bacon and smiled.

"I was wondering if you could take me riding again." Amy asked

"Hmm I think I can fit you in" Ty smiled and drank his coffee. A very satisfied smile framed his mouth.

"Great! Can we leave after I tell Dad?"Amy finished quickly. Joy sparked in her face.

Ty laughed again "Sure. Let me get the horses ready and you get food" He finished his coffee and went out to the horses.

Amy ran upstairs to her father with a plate and knocked on her father's door "father?" she called

"Come in Darling" Clint said. Amy walked in and smiled. "Ohh breakfast!" Clint smiled" you know I have been telling Ty for months that I am capable of getting my own dang breakfast. I'm not that old!"

"I know father, Just eat up" Amy laughed and set the plate before him. "Ty and I are going riding today. We will be gone all day"

"Oh? Well then I guess I can get my own Dinner" Clint laughed "Just be careful"

"We will" Amy said and went to get the food and her riding outfit on.

Amy met Ty in the stables. He was strapping some more bags to his horse and hers.

"Did ya get the food?" he asked when she walked up

"Yep" Amy stuck it out to him and he put it in the bags.

"Let's get goin then. I want to show you a place far out in the south of the property. "Ty said and mounted up. Amy got up on her mare and they rode out.

They rode for a long time, stopping to water the horses and then kept riding

"How far out is this place?" It was about midday when Amy asked Ty.

"Not far now. We can spend an hour or two there but then we have to head back." Ty said and looked in the distance. They rode and talked for a bit. A large Canyon came into view and Ty said that is where they were going.

"It's Red Horse Canyon" Ty said when they stopped. Amy looked down and saw a hole with some bushes around it. She pointed and asked about it

"Oh it's another tiny canyon. Though it's filled with water" Ty said "we can water the horses here" he got off Goliath and pushed aside the bushes. The horses drank while Amy and Ty ate. They spread a blanket on the ground and got out the food.

"I love this place. It looks like the sun with all the gleaming red rock" Amy said smiling" why is called Red Horse Canyon?"

"From what I heard long ago when the Indian's lived here there as a stallion that lived here. He was tall and bright red, like the rocks. He was one of the Indian's gods "tashunke luta ". They said he was born from the rocks." Ty said

"What happened to him?" Amy asked intently

"He bred with mares and apparently the ancestors still live here." Ty shrugged "I have only seen him once, right here where we are. He was very big and sure as the sun he was bright red"

"Wow that would be so cool if we saw him!"Amy happily looked around.

"Shh quiet! Look" Ty held up and hand and froze. Amy slowly followed his gaze and standing on the ridge of the canyon a red horse watched them. Beside him a Bay mare stood with a tiny Red foal. They all were tough muscled and had scars. Amy and Ty watched them for a long time until "tashunke luta ", his mate and foal ran into the canyon. They disappeared into the darkness.

"Oh they were great! Did you see how cute that foal was?" Amy said to Ty.

"Yeah he was cute" Ty laughed and got up "we best get moving" Amy nodded and helped him fold everything up and put the food back into the bags. They rode out of the canyon. Amy kept thinking about the stallion and his family. She didn't notice the rattling sound at her horse's feet until the horse did. Her mare reared up high and threw Amy. Amy screamed and fell into the dirt. Ty reacted quickly and pulled his Six-shooter. Three shots rang out and the Rattle Snake lay dead not 3 feet from Amy. Amy gasped and looked at its bullet ridden body. Ty jumped off Goliath and quickly picked her up.

"Amy oh god! Are you hurt?" He asked looking down at her. Amy's hair was tousled and dirt was clinging to her split skirt.

"Yes I'm fine Ty. It just scared me" Amy said and stood up. She looked for her mare and saw her standing about 100 yards away. Ty helped her up onto Goliath with him and they rode to get her mare. The mare was standing with her head down and her right foreleg dangling in the air. Ty jumped off and checked it

"She tore a tendon. She's really lame" Ty straightened and looked at Amy. "We will have to walk her the rest of the way. We will not get home before night fall. "

"Oh fathers going to be so worried!" Amy said "it's only him at the house"

"He will understand. I always have an extra blanket and stuff with me in case this happens" Ty walked over to Goliath and got out something in a jar and ripped some fabric from a rag in his bag. He walked over and spread the salve on the mare's leg then wrapped it with the cloth.

"We will stay here for the night. It's almost dusk anyway" Ty said to Amy who was holding her mare's reins and soothing her.

"Alright. I'll tie up the horses and go get some firewood" Amy tied up the horses to a sturdy bush and went off to get wood. Ty began to set up his oilcloth as a windbreak and make pallets for them.

Amy came back with the wood and he started a fire. By the time everything was settled it was dark. Amy and he sat next to the fire sipping coffee and talking. Ty looked over at her when the conversation switched to the Gang. He saw the hurt in her eyes and took her cup. He set it on the ground and took Amy's hands

"Amy I'm so sorry for the things we did to you." Ty said "Looking back now I see what a bloody fool I was. I'm..."

Amy burst in "Stop! Stop saying you're sorry Ty! I know you are. It's the others that haunt me not you." she said a lonely tears sliding down her cheek. Ty gulped thinking about the telegram.

"It's alright. If I have anything to do with it you will never have to see them again "Ty pulled her close and hugged her. He kissed her hair.

"I know Ty. I trust you" Amy said and looking up at him. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his mouth softly. Ty quickly pulled her closer and crushed his mouth to hers. Amy grinned inside and wrapped her arms around him. Ty kissed her with need and passion and Amy returned it all. Before she knew it Ty was pressing her down to the blankets. Amy grinned and pulled him atop her.

_**Authors Note: I hope I did okay in that last part. I didn't know how to put it **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Infamous Chapter 6**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**_

Amy and Ty both were beaming as they walked slowly into the Ranch the next morning. Clint came running up to them. Amy slid off Goliath and hugged her father.

"Darling where were you? Is Justine ok? What happened?" Clint said

"It's alright father. Justine went lame when she got spooked. We had to make camp for the night. "Amy explained. She tried not to yawn, she didn't get much sleep last night, and neither did Ty. She did her best not to blush.

"Come in, you must be tired. Go sleep" Clint said and pushed her to the house. He turned to Ty. "Thank you for seein that Justine was ok. I'm sure she enjoyed the ride" He walked off.

Ty sighed and lead the horses into the barn. He waited for the guilt to settle over him that came with being with a woman like last night, but it didn't, not over Amy. _What did I just do? _ He sighed _you let your emotions control ya _a voice said. Ty shook his head and tended to Justine.

For the rest of the day the hands showed up that were in town and they got back to business. Ty and a couple guys rode out and checked the cattle. Clint told them that they were going to drive the cattle to the railhead the next day to sell them. It would be a three day trip. The hands went to get things for the trip.

Amy was standing on the porch watching the sun set that night. She sighed and thought about the next three days. She would miss Ty a lot. They saw each other every day and joked around. She didn't know what she would do. _Maybe I will go see Jessica _she thought _I can talk to her _then an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled backwards while one clamped over her mouth. The person drug her off the porch and into the shadows. Amy kicked back at the person and tried to get free.

"Ouch! Darn it girl that hurt!" A voice said. He held her against him "It's just me Amy" He let go of her mouth but kept his other arm around her waist. Amy turned around so she was facing him.

"What was that about?" She snapped but when she was the mischievous grin on his face she quieted

"Shh Darling, we don't want all the hands to know I have a thing for you" Ty smiled still holding her close "I just didn't get my goodbye kiss yet" He grinned.

"Oh really? Well goodbye" Amy kissed him and Ty drug his other hand through her hair. He kissed her so softly and gently, it made Amy melt into him. When the kiss ended Amy put her head on his chest for he was a good four inches taller than her.

"I'm going to miss you Ty" she whispered breathing in his scent hoping to keep it with her.  
"I am too" Ty said resting his chin on top of her head. He was worried about the Gang getting her. Clint had told him that he would protect her and keep one hands back to guard the place. Ty wanted to do it but Clint said it would be better if he was not her and Clint could just tell him that Ty didn't work here, that he fired Ty yesterday. Ty agreed. He didn't have many personal belongings and he would take them with him so the Gang couldn't know if he really worked here by looking through the hands stuff. Ty looked down at Amy again. The sun had set now and her hair almost glowed. He ran his hand through it.

"I'll be back in three days" Ty pulled back and kissed her cheek. Amy watched him walk through the shadows to the bunkhouse. She walked back into the house, her heart heavy.

Ty rode with the hands. He pushed a cow back into the herd absentmindedly. His mind was on Amy. _Yes, I do love her, I miss her so. _Ty thought over and over again. He counted the days to when he would see her again. Ty looked back and thought _I will be home soon my darling Amy._

Amy was riding to Jessica's house. She had known Jessica since they were little girls and were best friends. Amy dismounted in front of the house and toed up her horse. She walked up to the door and before she could knock Jessica opened it and hugged her.

"Amy! How are you? What are you doing here?" Jessica asked smiling. Amy laughed and followed her into the house.

"I wanted to talk to you" Amy said

"Here have some tea and then we can talk" Jessica said and set tea on a table. Amy sat down on the couch and took a sip. Jessica sat down next to her and smiled

"It's about a guy right?" Jessica grinned. Amy smiled; she and Jessica knew everything about each other. They could be twins.

"Yeah." Amy blushed and leaned back on the sofa. She looked at Jessica.

"What about him?" Jessica probed. She was already married to Jared Barclay and loved to see that Amy had found a guy

"Well, he's one of the guys that kidnapped me" Amy said softly

"What? I thought you would kill any man that was in that gang if you saw them again. Is he the guy that was your date to the dance?"Jessica was shocked

"Yeah but he has changed! He's totally straight now! He works for my dad." Amy defended Ty.

"He works for you? Oh gosh" Jessica held a had to her head

"I forgive him! I really do. He's great Jessica but he's gone with the others to take the cattle to railhead and I miss him so much. He's kind and caring. He respects me and is such a gentleman. I know you're in love with Jared and know what love is... I don't know what I'm feeling... I came to ask you if I am in love with him" Amy spit it out so quickly Jessica didn't have time to talk.

"Well honey," Jessica sighed and turned so she could see Amy more. "Do you think of him all the time?"

"Yes" Amy said. "I think of him while I'm eating or while I'm cleaning...all the time."

"Ok, what do you feel when you look at him?" Jessica asked

"The pit of my stomach gets warm and I fell like an idiot." Amy said thinking of the time she kissed Ty. "I also feel tingly and dizzy when he kisses me"

"Hmm." Jessica smiled at Amy "how's your father about this?"

"I think he knows but he never mentioned it to me. Ty and I have gone ridding together but he never caught us kissing" Amy said

"Would you mind if he did?" Jessica asked. Knowing Clint be problem knew for weeks but didn't tell them.

"No, I think he would like it. He likes Ty" Amy shrugged "he doesn't seem to mind that I spend time with Ty"

"I think you are in love Amy. Don't let Ty get away." Jessica smiled. Amy smiled and hugged her

"Thanks Jess, you're the best" Amy said. They caught up for the rest of the afternoon and then Amy rode home wishing Ty would be there to greet her.

Days went by slowly for Ty and Amy. Each night they would lay awake and look at the stars wishing that the other was here with them. Amy woke in the morning and quickly dressed. She made breakfast in a hurry and ran to her father's room

"Breakfast!"She ran in and set it on his lap "I'll be on the porch!" she raced out of the room and back down the steps to the porch where she would wait. Clint laughed, today was the day the boys would be back. He knew about Ty and his daughter and was glad for them. It was time Amy found a husband and Ty was perfect for her. He ate happily.

Amy sat on the porch sewing. She would look on the horizon every five minutes to see if she could see the hands coming. She was sewing a shirt for Ty. She hoped it would fit him. Hours passed with no sign of the hands. It was noon now and when she went into get lunch she had finished Ty's shirt. She came out and saw the hands riding in. she picked out Ty's black stallion quickly and her heart raced. She stayed on the porch watching him ride towards her. The hands rode into the yard and Ty slid off Goliath. He smiled and walked up the stairs to the porch. He hugged Amy and Amy buried her nose in his shoulder.

"I missed you" Ty whispered in her ear

"I did too Ty'

Amy said and pulled back. Some of the hands were chuckling at them. Clint opened the door and Ty quickly let go of Amy.

"This is your money Boss" He gave Clint a pouch. Clint smiled at them and took the pouch.

"Thank you Ty now go and take care of the horses. We have to move the rest of the cattle tomorrow" Clint said. Ty nodded and then looked at Amy quickly before running back down the steps.

"Don't think I'm blind girl" Clint said to Amy. Amy turned around to look at him. She opened her mouth to speak "now shush, I know what's going on between you and Ty. I'm glad Amy. Just don't keep it from me" He turned and walked back into the house. Amy blushed and started on supper for the hands.

That night Ty slid out of the bunkhouse and walked over to the porch where Amy was reading. He stepped up onto it and Amy looked up. She smiled and set down the book.

"Oh Ty I made this for you while you were gone." Amy handed him the shirt. He looked at it, a smile lighting up his face.

"Is great Amy, thanks" he took off his other shirt and slid this one on. He rolled his shoulders and looked down at it "it's perfect"

"Thanks" Amy said. They sat silently for a couple minutes. "Dad knows about us"

"What does he think?" Ty seemed unfazed.

"He said he's happy or us" Amy said looking at Ty. Ty nodded and smiled. He stared into the darkness." Ty what's wrong?" Amy asked laying a hand on his arm.

"I missed you too much. Missed this" Ty pulled her close and kissed her. Amy had yearned for his kiss for days and she pressed closer to him. One of Ty's hands caressed her nape while the other wrapped around her back. Amy kissed his back and Ty turned his head and took the kiss deeper. Fire rage though him, this was Amy, sweet beautiful Amy that had forgave him for all his wrong doings and made him feel at home in her arms. Amy pulled back and gently kissed his cheek. She sat next to him with her head on his shoulder as they watched the stars come out in the night sky. Everything was right again

Three weeks later Amy stood on the board walk outside Doc Garcon's office in town. She laid a hand on her stomach and bit her lip. _What will I tell Pa and Ty? The whole town will know of my disgrace._ _Papa will be mad and disappointed. He will send me away far from Ty for I have no husband. What will I do? _Amy walked out to the wagon where the supplies were loaded. One of the hands was with her. Everywhere she went she had to have a hand with her now. Amy was deep in thought on the drive home. _I will not tell them until I have to._ _I have to keep my baby safe._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Infamous Chapter 7**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**_

Ty looked at Amy sitting on the other side of the big table. Everyone was gathered for dinner and was eating happily. Amy and one of the hands were talking but he noticed something different about her. She was eating a lot more than she normally would and...Ty could pinpoint the others. Something was off with her. Ty ate the rest of his dinner but watched Amy out of the corner of his eyes the whole time. He began to think about the Gang. It was just about a month ago that the telegram came. _Maybe they are not coming. God that would be a miracle. I will go riding with her tomorrow. I will have to ask Clint tonight. Maybe then I can find out what's wrong with her._

Dinner was over and Amy got up. She was walking upstairs when her father stopped her.

"Amy darling where are you going? Surely you are not tired?" He asked. Amy froze and bit her lip. She turned to him

"Yes, I am afraid I am not feeling the best. I wish to go to bed and sleep it off" Amy said to him

"Alright, feel better darling, Ty will be taking you out with him to look at some horses to buy tomorrow" Clint said looking at Amy. Her face was flushed and she was very tired lately. Clint said goodnight and went to start a poker game with the hands.

Amy walked up the stairs. She had been avoiding Ty because she was afraid she would blurt out that they were having a baby. It made everything harder. She would never want to take back the baby, she loved it already. She lay in her bed thinking off a plan to tell Ty. He would want to marry her. Amy knew he cared about her but she didn't want the marriage just to be about that baby. She didn't want him to feel pressured to marry her just so the baby would have a mother and a father. Marriage had to be based on love not a baby tying two people together forever. She didn't even know if he loved her yet. She sighed and made up her mind. She would try to tell him tomorrow and hope that he loved her like she loved him. She drifted off.

Four men rode into the small town on Tijeras, Texas. They had lathered horses and were dirty and stinky. The leader dismounted and paid the livery boy to take care of the horses. They four men walked down the streets to the only hotel grinning. Their boots kicked up dust behind them and people and horses moved out of their way.

"Four rooms and four baths" the tall burly man said to the hotel manager.

"That will be eight dollars" the manager said in a small voice. Just by looking at these men he realized they were not to be messed with. The man handed over the money and the manager handed him the keys to the rooms. The four men walked up to steps to the rooms.

Half an hour later the four men walked out of the barber shop. They had gotten shaves and haircuts. Dressed in new clothes and clean from baths they looked completely different but they still had those evil smirks on their face.

Ty got Justine ready, her leg had healed perfectly. He looked up to see Amy standing in the stable door smiling at him. Ty straightened up and walked towards her. Amy smiled and he hugged her.

" I missed you" he said

" you have seen me every day" Amy looked up at him

" we haven't talked in awhile. what's up?"Ty asked smoothing her hair.

" not here Ty, later" Amy said looking away. Ty frowned and looked at her.

" let's get going then" Ty picked her up by the stomach and set her on Justine. Amy gasped and cringed. " what's wrong?" Ty quickly pulled back. Amy laid a hand on her stomach.

"M..M.. My stomach just hurts. " Amy stuttered. she hoped he couldn't tell she was lying. He could. Ty glared up at her.

"fine lie to me but as soon as we get out of here I'm going to get answers." he snapped and mounted Goliath. Amy hated lying to Ty but it was best. Ty rode out in front of her. He had roped tied to his saddle, about five. _For the horses_ Amy thought. They rode silently for awhile. Amy could see she unsettled Ty. He rode stiff in the saddle and didn't look at her.

"So who are we getting the horses from?" Amy asked him after a very long time

"The Madison's" Ty said sharply. Amy sighed

"Ty...I" She bit her lip losing her confidence

"What you ready to tell me why you're lying to me?"Ty snapped and pulled Goliath to a stop. Amy stopped too and looked down at the saddle." well?" Ty said

"I...I'm" Amy gulped and looked up at him but didn't meet his gaze.

"What Amy? You have never lied to me. What's so important that you can't tell me!" Ty raged.

"Dad will be mad and send me away!"Amy said

"Why would he do that? Amy what is the matter, you have looked like heck these past days and have been avoiding me. Tell me!" Ty yelled frantically. He didn't like this. The news was big, he could feel it.

Amy yelled "I'm having a..." And that was all the further she got before a loud **bang! **Pierced the air and she fell into the dirt. Ty screamed but he too fell off his horse at the force of a speeding bullet.

Rollins grinned and watched Doc and Max shove their pistols back into their holsters. Amy and Ty's horses ran off leaving them both on the ground. Rollins jumped off and walked over to Ty. He rolled Ty over with his boot and smiled.

"Good job Doc" He sneered happily. Her left Ty fall face first back onto the ground. Jeb laughed

"They didn't even hear us. They were yelling too loud. "He looked at Amy lying on the ground

"You didn't kill her right?" Jeb asked Max

"Yeah, I just knocked her shoulder a bit." Max said picking Amy up. He shoved the hair that was covering her face aside and smiled "dang! She's a pretty little gal. How in the world did Ty pen her up?" Rollins walked over and lifted her face to the sun.

"She's that Fleming gal. Sure grew up though" He said "bandage the wound Jeb. We have to ride out quickly "The men did as told and soon they were riding away with Amy and leaving Ty to die.

Amy slowly regained consciousness. Her head was spinning and her vision was blurry but she could hear voices. She tried to figure out where she was. She could feel rope around her hands and a very sharp sting in her shoulder. She bit her lip and tried to think. Then she remembered. The fight with Ty. She about to tell him about the baby and then someone shot her. Amy kept her eyes closed and her breathing slow. _What happened to Ty? Where am I? Who has me?_

"Hey baby doll! You're awake." A deep voice said then chuckled. She realized she was being held by a man. Her mind raced and she opened her eyes. The sun was setting and there was not much light but she could see the man holding her. Amy gasped and her eyes widened _NO! _She thought frantically. The man laughed, Rollins. Amy remembered his name.

"Guess you remember me. You shouldn't have any problem adjusting to living with us, you did it with Ty.

"Let go of me!" Amy snapped and tried to get free. She hated this man, all of them!

"Can't do that baby."Rollins grinned that evil grin of his. "We got a bank to rob" he kicked his horse faster. Amy looked over and tried to figure out where she was. She couldn't see anything familiar. Fear jolted trough her _Ty! O h what happened to him? I was knocked out as soon as I hit the ground. What if they killed him? _

"What did you do to Ty?" Amy asked softy dreading the answer.

Rollins laughed harshly "Dead baby doll, stone cold dead" _Ty's Dead! No! It can't be! Even if I get away and my baby lives the baby will not have a father! _With that Amy began to cry. _Oh Ty! I never told you but I love you!_

_**Authors Note; Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted a cliff hanger **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Infamous Chapter 8**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**_

Ty groaned and lifted up his head. His mind reeled and he had to lay his head back down on the red ground. He looked around from on the ground. He felt sharp splintering pain coming from his chest. He lifted himself up almost breaking his teeth as he ground them together. He remembered everything.

"Amy!" he yelled frantically. There was no answer. He quickly looked around. Goliath stood beside him looking at him. Ty realized that he had been shot and lost a lot of blood already. He needed to stop the bleeding. With the last strength he had he grabbed a saddle bag from Goliath and found a rag. He quickly tied it around his chest and found some jerky. The salty would help with the blood loss. Slowly he began to get up. Leaning on Goliath he looked at tracks in the dirt. Four horse all unshod and one had an O cut into the hoof. Ty recognized it as Rollins horse. Ty cursed. _They took Amy! _He thought in despair. _Who knows what they are going to do to her?_ He saw only a little blood where she was laying. _She may be alive!_ He thought happily. _I have to go after her. _He quickly mounted and rode after the gang and his beloved Amy.

Amy was dumped into the dirt and she coughed. She glared up at Rollins. He dismounted and tied the horse. Jeb and Doc began to make camp and Max went for wood. Rollins took care of the horse and left Amy lying on the ground. Amy watched the men work and saw Max tie a rope around a tree trunk. He came walking up to her.

"Come on Miz Amy" He said and grabbed her, hauling her to her feet. Amy glared at him as he half dragged her to the tree. He tied to rope around her neck and laid down a blanket. Amy sat on it and watched the men start a fire. Jeb went to cook but Rollins snapped at him

"Let Miz Amy do it "Amy just sat there looking at him." now!" Rollins got up and glared at her. Amy wanted to rip his throat out but realized that if she fought she could lose the baby. She had to be calm about it and do what they wanted and try to find an opening to get free without endangering the baby. Her feet and hands were tied so she had to crawl to the fire. The rope stretched around her neck. She cooked for the men then went to sleep. She lay in the ground with the blanket covering her. Her stomach hurt badly and she hoped nothing was wrong with the baby. She slipped into a dream of Ty riding through the woods to rescue her.

Ty pushed Goliath through the night. He tried to see the tracks but it was useless. H is heart ached to keep riding and find Amy then kill every one of those no-good desperados. Ty slowed Goliath and made a small camp. He sighed and fixed his wound. It hurt like heck. _I have to get to a doctor. I can't! I have to find Amy. _Ty thought. He finally got some sleep only to think of the horrors Amy was going through.

Amy held her stomach and tried to not make a sound. _Morning sickness_ Amy mentally groaned. She puked again and shivered. Amy yelped when hands grabbed her and dragged her back. Max threw her on the ground and glared at her.

"You sick or pregnant?" he snapped softly so he wouldn't wake the others. It was hardly dawn but she could still see. Amy bit her lip and looked down at Max's boots. Max grabbed her hair and jerked her head back so she would have to look into his eyes. "Well?"

"I'm just sick, Max. I'm not pregnant" Amy said softly. She had to lie to keep her baby safe. Max looked at her for a moment and then shoved her back onto the ground. He walked off. Amy sighed and ended up puking again. It was a long day of riding for both The Gang and Amy and for Ty. All the while Amy was thinking about a plan to escape and Ty was thinking about a way to make the Gang pay for taking Amy. When the Gang made camp that night Amy had made a plan. She would get away tonight. The guys were drinking a bit and laughing when it got dark. Amy watched them and tried to act normal but she felt horrible. She was not eating much and riding all day. The guys went to sleep and Amy began her escape. She took the lip if one of the cans that the beans were in and began to scrape the sharp edges on the rope. She wore through it and got up slowly. She walked over to Jeb's horse; he seemed to be the fastest of all the horses. She took off his hobbles and jumped on. She turned the horse slowly and was ready to ride back home to Ty and Pa when hands grabbed her and threw her off the horse. She screamed and tumbled onto the ground she landed against a tree and screamed in pain. Her stomach hit the tree and Amy lay there limp.

"Don't try it babe. I might just have to kill ya" Rollins snarled and grabbed her. He drug her back and tied her back up again. Amy was still doubled over in pain. Her shoulder wound reopened and hurt but not as much as her stomach. Scrapes and cuts marked the swollen skin.

Amy rode that morning with her head low and her hands on her stomach. _Please Lord Let the baby live! _She prayed over and over. She needed to get back to Ty and father. Maybe they could help her with the baby. Amy softly cried for she was not with the men she loved.

Nights later while in the Gangs camp Amy gave birth to stillborn child...a baby boy. She cried for hours. _It's all my fault _Amy thought in despair. _I f I hadn't tried to get away my baby may still be alive. Ty will hate me. I have caused his child's death. I can never see him again. It will be too hard knowing what I have done. I will stay with the Gang. If I leave my father will find me and bring me home. I cannot face him either. He would have been happy to have a grandson. _Amy buried the child and lay for the rest of the night crying. She believed she had failed Ty and her father. Her heart was torn to shreds. When morning came no one spoke to Amy. They just tied her back up and rode away. Only Max looked at the grave and knew what it meant. Amy's eyes were red and her face puffy. She was very dirty and her hair matted. She didn't care, didn't care about anything anymore.

Ty rode for the longest time. He kept trying to catch up with the Gang but Goliath had hurt himself and Ty had to take care of him. Ty rode and made camp one night. He found a tree with boot prints and horse prints all around it. There were charred logs too. _This must have been where they camped._ Ty made camp and lay under the tree. He looked at the raised dirt near it in the moonlight. _What is buried here? _A small cross was laid on it. It was made by sticks. _It's a grave. I must not disturb it. _Ty thought of Amy for a long time. _Soon I will be with her again. I will tell her of my love and if she loves me in return I will ask her to be my wife. _Ty fell asleep praying for the grieving soul who lost the person buried inside. He never knew that his son lay in the dirt.

_**Authors Note; Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted a cliff hanger **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Infamous Chapter 9**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**_

Ty was up before dawn ready to catch up with the Gang. He had been too long without Amy. His heart ached for her. He mounted Goliath and rode off leaving a tiny grave behind. Ty rode for a long time thinking about Amy and trying to look for tracks at the same time. He rode and glanced up at the rising sun. He felt hopeful.

Amy hadn't slept since she had the baby. She felt drained and alone because nothing good could ever come from this. Her baby was dead, she was living with bunch of Outlaws, the outlaws that gave her nightmares, and she wasn't with Ty. Rollins would yell at her all the time "what the heck is wrong with you?" She would never answer so then he would hit her. Amy was beginning to get thin because she had no appetite and there was not much food. Amy looked up at the dawn sky. Rollins was sitting behind her with a tight hold on her. Amy sighed and began a plan in her head to get away from them. _At least my life will be a little better _

It was a little past nightfall when the men settled down around the fire. It was two nights away from the robbery they were planning. They were all drunk and laughing. Amy glared at them and shoved them away when they came to her. She didn't have much luck. Late at night they passed out and Amy was left alone. Amy began to softly cry. _My baby! Why did he have to die! I am so stupid! I was thinking about myself and not the baby. I got him killed!_ Then she heard

"Amy!"

Ty rode for a long time tracking the Gang; he built a camp and saw smoke ahead. He quickly got all his weapons together and began to slither through the woods. He saw the Gang. Every one of the men was passed out drunk. He hunkered down in some bushes and looked for Amy. He saw a small form next to tree. It was moving, crying really. He moved silently closer. Ty knew it was Amy, but it didn't look like her. She was small, very thin and her hair hung stringy and dirty around her. Her dress was torn and tattered, it was streaked with mud. She lifted her head and look up at the sky. What he saw shocked him. Her eyes were lifeless, not full of joy and laughter like all the other times he saw her. There were red bags under them and her face was streaked with tears. She sobbed again and Ty's muscles tightened. She bit her lip and blinked. Bruises marked her face and a little blood was on her lip. Ty's grip tightened on his knife. _I'll kill them all for putting you through this Amy. _He thought.

"Amy!' he whispered harshly. Amy's head swung over to rest on him. Her mouth dropped open and pain flashed in her eyes. _Pain? She should be happy! _A voice said to him. He slowly moved towards her. Amy's eyes widened and she shook her head violently.

"No stop! Go away leave me alone! "She whispered with sadness in her voice

"Amy I'm here to get you free. Give me your hands so I can untie them! Ty said not understanding.

"No! I'm staying here! Go! "Amy said frantically but softly enough not to wake the Outlaws.

"Why? Your confused Amy. Come on" Ty said now hurt by the way she was acting. Amy moved farther away

"I don't want to ever see you again! Go away! Just leave and never come back! "Amy said tears running down her face. Her heart, what was left of it got ripped out of her chest by the expression of hurt and horror on Ty's beloved face.

"Did Rollins put you up to this? I'll kill him! Come Amy!" Ty said softly. He tried to convince her.

"No he didn't! I like it here! I don't want to ever see you again Ty...I...I. I **hate** you!" Amy felt terrible. She had to get him to leave. If he found out what happened it would destroy him and he would hate her. She was doing this for him. Ty's heart broke right in half. He stared at Amy, tears running down her cheek and her hands pressed to her stomach. _She means it! She... She hates me! She doesn't love me! _Ty thought in despair. He slowly looked into her eyes and saw hurt, sadness and something else he couldn't get. Ty slowly backed away into the night knowing that Amy truly hated him and never wanted him around again. A lonely tear slid down his cheek from his storm gray eyes that were clouded with pain and a broken heart.

Amy cried hard not caring who heard. _Ty looked so heartbroken. I had to! I had to do it! He can't know about his son or his pain will be worse. I had to send him away. I've done horrible things. It's for the best. _she thought. When the sun came up so was so tired that she fell asleep in the saddle. Rollins couldn't even wake her. They rode to a town and the guys camped out for the day. they still had hangovers and wanted to sleep them off. Tomorrow they would rob the back then flee with Amy as a hostage. Amy watched the sun wishing her life wasn't so hard, that she lost the love of her life and the baby.

Ty felt numb. He never heard the birds chirping of Goliath whinnying to him. All he could think about was Amy and how she never wanted to see him again. Ty felt like he got ran over by buffalo. He had no heart anymore. He believed my and was riding back to Clint's ranch to tell him. Ty knew Clint would be heartbroken and mad Ty did not just take her anyway. Ty couldn't do that. She told him that she wanted to stay with the Gang no matter how horrible she looked. Ty sighed and kicked Goliath faster. he would make it to Clint's place in three days time.

The next day Amy sat in the camp. The sun came up making the dew sparkle on the grass. She watched he fire as it sparked and popped. She took a deep breath and said to Jeb. "When are you heading out? I'll have lunch ready by the time you come back" Jeb looked up at her quizzingly.

"We will head out as soon was Doc gets back from the bushes. You better stay here, I'll kill you even try to get out." he snapped. Amy nodded and looked at the others. They were wearing long black coats and their hats tipped low. Pistols gleamed in their holsters her Max cradled a shotgun. Amy gulped and caught Rollins hard gaze. She returned it and said "when you get back, I'm taking a bath"

"Good, we have celebrating to do tonight" Rollins said and mounted his horse. Doc came back from the forest wearing the same getup and grabbed a shotgun. They all mounted

"Don't move" Jeb snarled before riding off with the others. Amy waited for a long time and then stood up. She turned around slit the rope with the knife she stole off of Rollins. She quickly went to work on taking a bath, wash her clothes, and mending her torn clothes. Amy sighed and straightened up. She stretched and told herself

"It's time to get on with Life. I'll go to town and get a job, maybe fall in love again. Forget about the past" Amy knew that couldn't be. She would always love Ty no matter what. Amy slid into the woods and made her way to town. She walked for a long time and soon she saw farm house and cattle. She looked way and kept walking. She saw the town of Blue Valley. Amy just had to stay out of it until the Gang rode out. Amy sat under a tree and slept.

It was soon dusk when Amy woke. She thought it was safe now and walked into the town. She saw many shops and houses. People bustled around on the board walks and ladies grouped together to gossip. Music sounded from the salon and she could hear drunken yells from the men inside. Amy saw some gazes from the men and moved faster. She had taken some money from one of the men's packs before she left a good 20 dollars. She walked into the hotel and got a room. Then she went and bought herself a new dress. She went into the barber shop and paid the man to cut her hair. She had it cut a little longer than shoulder length. It used to be to her waist. She had bought a very plain and inexpensive dress. _No one will know I was the young lady that was schooled in New York. The daughter of the prosperous Rancher. _She walked out and smiled at some men. She dipped her head

"Good day"She said. They nodded back and went on talking and smoking. Amy wet to look for a job.

"Did you see the robbery at the bank? Sheriff and his deputy's shot those Outlaws down so fast I couldn't see which one hit the ground first!" Amy heard a woman say. Amy stopped

"Excuse me was that he River Bend Gang you're talking about?" She asked. The lady nodded

"Yes it was them, went into rob the bank but old Sheriff was in there. He and the Deputies shot them all dead. the weird thing is Baldwin wasn't there. Someone said he turned himself in." she said.

" thank you" Amy smiled and kept walking. she had been turned down three times today. She had only one place left to look for a job at. Amy stood in front of the Saloon and thought _Dad would kill me just to set one foot inside here let alone apply for a job._ But she walked in anyway. She saw an old piano in the corner and tried not to cough from the smoke inside. She looked around and some men were looking at her. She straightened her shoulders and walked over to the bartender.

"Can I help you Miz?" the man asked. He looked at her and smiled

"Yes I was wondering if you were hiring. I need a job bad." Amy said smiling at him. "I could play that old piano" The man looked at her.

"Let me here you play" Amy nodded and walked over to the piano realizing that all the men's eyes were on her. She sat down and dusted it off. Be sides a broken key it worked fine. She began to play. She had learned lots of songs from memory in New York and played those. _So these drifters some culture. _She thought. When she finished the bartender was open mouthed and pouring a glass of whiskey. It overflowed. The men started the clap. She blushed and smiled.

"You're got the job!" The bartender said after cleaning up the mess and coming over "can you be here all day with a two hour break at lunch?"

"I have nothing else to do, sure" Amy smiled. She started her new life but there's a void in her heart that only Ty could fill.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Infamous Chapter 10**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**_

"You what?" Clint screamed at Ty in rage. Ty had gotten home and Clit had come running out of the house. "You didn't bring her home?"

"Yeah, she said she wanted to stay there and she hated me, never wanted to see me again" The words tore through both men's hearts.

"The Gang put her up to that! She didn't mean it!" Clint said forcibly. He didn't believe Amy would say that.

"No, I thought of that. She said this was her choice. Ty grumbled ad lifted the saddle off Goliath. He put him a stall and fed him. "Tried everything. She wanted to stay there"

"I can't believe it!" Clint said "but she loves us"

"Ya I thought that too, look like we were wrong" Ty said and grabbed his tuff. He stalked into the bunk house and Clint followed.

"You're sure!" He asked

"Yes! I heard it with my own ears and broke my heart!"Ty spun around and snapped at Clint. He stalked off and let Clint standing there. Clint walked sadly back to the house. _My baby girl, what made you do this?_

Amy walked down the boardwalk and into the saloon. She smiled and walked to the piano.

"Hey Babe" A deep, soothing male voice said. She turned around and looked up at Nick. He stood only an inch taller than her and had light hair and his shoulders were broad. He had been hitting on her ever since she got here.

"Hello Nick. How are you today?" she smiled and sat down. She took off her coat and set it down beside her.

"Better now that you're here. Why don't you let me take you over to the Rattlesnake for dinner? "Nick smiled at stood next to her. He took a lock of her hair and pulled it over her shoulder. Amy looked up at him

"Sorry Nick, can't do that, I work over dinner" Amy said. Nick moved behind her and Amy gritted her teeth together and stiffened.

"Take off, Baby" Nicks hands moved to cover her shoulders and he whispered in her ear "we can have ourselves some real nice fun" Amy clenched her fist and she felt his breath on her neck. She smiled sweetly and turned around to face him. She pulled up her gist and punched him in the jaw. Not expecting the sudden punch Nick feel backward and held his jaw. Amy got up and walked over to stand over him. She looked down at him with rock hard eyes.

"I've told you and every other guy in this Saloon that I am not here for you to play with. I am never going to even think of any other guy again! Back off!"_Except my darling Ty, I will always think about him and Pa_ Then she kicked him in the gut and walked out. On her way past the bar she said "I'm taking my day off"

Ty was riding into town. He jumped off Goliath and tied him up. He walked into the Saloon. The smoke stung his eyes and he blinked. There were lots of men some gambling and others drinking. Ty walked over to the bar and got a whiskey; he found a table and sat down. A scantily dressed Saloon woman walked over to him and began flirting but Ty waved her off ignoring her. _There's only one woman I want and she's living with my enemy. _Ty sat there for the rest of the night drinking and thinking. Trying to forget Amy and pushed the pain out of his heart and they heaviness off his shoulders but nothing worked. Amy was burned into his mind and heart her final words to him echoed in his end time and time again, "_I don't want to ever see you again Ty...I...I. I __**hate**__ you!"_The dagger stuck deep in his heart.

It was not until morning when Ty walked out of the saloon. He had a hangover but it wasn't mad. You couldn't tell. Ty walked past the Doctors office and Doc Garcon walked out smiling.

"How's the baby Ty? You two getting married soon? I bet it's going to be a big one huh?" Doc said smiling. Ty looked at him weird

"What baby? Who am I getting married to?" He asked titling his head to the side. _Am I hearing things?_

"Surely Amy has had the baby by now and you're going to get married?" Doc Garcon said furrowing his brow. "Did something happen to the baby?" Ty felt dizzy _A baby? Oh God! That was what Amy was going to tell me! She was goin to have a baby! My baby!But what happened now? Did she have the baby? _Ty stood there in shock, his mouth hanging open.

"Ty? What's wrong son?" Doc Garcon said.

"Amy was taken captive by The River Bend Gang about 3 and half months ago. I followed her but she didn't want to be rescued. She's living with them. I never knew about a baby "Ty forced out. Doc Garcon looked at Ty, his turn to gape.

"Amy?" He asked shocked

"Yeah," Ty said

"But I heard the Gang was just killed when they tried to rob a bank in Blue Valley." Doc Garcon said. "Where is Amy now?"

"I don't know Doc. I don't know about a baby" Ty shook his head and walked off. He walked back into the Saloon.

Amy lay in her bed and watched the setting sun. She had stayed here the whole day. Amy's life was going fine but it was filled with sorrow. She was making good money now from her tips. She was living good but still bought plain cheap dresses. She didn't want anyone t o make a connection. Amy had thought about her baby, _he'd be 2 months old now. _Amy wiped her eyes_. Ty would be my husband and we would be living on the Ranch, making it bigger and better. Dad would have a grandson. Only if I hadn't been so stupid and selfish. _Amy clutched the sheets around herself. She fell asleep to dream about the night Ty and she spent the day out in the canyon.

Ty stalked into the house. He looked for Clint and saw him washing dishes.

"Do you know about a baby Clint?"Ty leaned on the door frame. He had become more edgy and shot-tempered since Amy was not here. He never relaxed, ever.

"Who had a baby?" Clint smiled and looked up "Was it Madison Gingerly? It's about time"

"Amy was supposed to" Ty said and watched Clint blink and looked at him. Clint sucked in a breath

"W...what?" Clint gasped "My darling Amy having a...baby? She never told me!"

"Glad to see we are on the same page" Ty said and walked over to him "she was supposed to have my baby" Clint was not angry, he was happy.

"But she's with the Gang?"Clint said

"Yeah, a baby is not to be raised with outlaws. Amy never told me. When I saw her she didn't look pregnant, she must of had the baby and hid it from me. "Ty said sighing.

"This brings something else up. You and Jake will go after Amy. Take Amy by force if you have to and her baby. Bring them back here" Clint said running a hand through his hair.

"The Gang was killed tryin to rob a bank in Blue Valley. Amy is probably there. "Ty said smiling. It was a long time since he smiled.

"Then go there and bring my baby girl and my grand-baby back" Clint said. "Safely and quickly"

"Got it" Ty ran from the House to tell Jake. Within the hour they were riding out for Blue Valley. They would take the train to make it faster... _You can't get by me now Amy. I want answers _Ty thought.

Amy was playing in the Saloon a week later, it was very late and she was ready to go to her hotel and sleep. She played one last song, a love ballad and she sang to it.

Ty and Jake walked the dark streets of Blue Valley. They had gotten off the train an hour ago and decided to start searching right away.

"Let's see what we can find out in the Saloon." Jake said and he and Ty walked inside. Ty heard a woman singing and he blinked. He turned his head to the noise. She had her back to him but he could see the blond curls laying on a soft green plain dress. Something lurched in his heart and he listened to her. He elbowed Jake in the ribs. Ty nodded to the girl and Jake looked at her. The girl turned her head and Ty's fist clenched. _What is she doing in a Saloon!_He raged _she's better than that! _Jake grabbed Ty and they walked out of sight from Amy.

"This is how we are going to do this..." Jake whispered to Ty.

Amy was walking out of the saloon. She wrapped her cape around her and walked across the street. She across an alley and suddenly something grabbed her. A cloth was shoved over her mouth and she was hauled up against a man. The last thing she smelled was leather, horse smell with a tang of whiskey and smoke. _It smells like Ty. _Then she passed out.

Amy shifted and felt her bed under her. She kept her eyes closed thinking she was going to have to get up for a day at work. Then she remembered last night. She sucked in a breath and sat up quickly.

"Where's my baby Amy?" Ty said. He was sitting on a chair right next to her bed watching her. His arms and legs were crossed and he was scowling at her when all he wanted to do was scoop her up and kiss her to death. Amy yelped at jumped back on the bed. She hit the wall and stared at him.

"What baby?" Amy croaked after she got over the shock of him being here.

"Don't play dumb baby, Doc Garcon told me" Ty said trying so hard to keep a straight face. _God she looks good. Her hair was shorter and she had filled out, she wasn't skin and bones now. She also didn't look as tired, the bruises were gone and so were the cuts._

_"_He... He told you?" Amy asked wanting to make sure.

"Ya he did, so where my baby? He or she is not here, I searched" Ty said to her and got up. Amy pressed herself up against the all" I'm not going to hurt you like those snakes. You heard me Amy, where's my baby!"

Amy looked up and blinked back tears. _You have to tell him the truth. There's no other way. _"Your baby is dead Ty. I killed him" she whispered, hanging her head

"What?" Ty was taken back. "It was a boy and you **killed** him!" he said outraged

"It was an accident! Ty I swear I would never kill our baby on purpose!" Amy begged. She was now crying.

"How did he die?" Ty asked softly. He sat on the edge of the bed and carefully drew Amy onto his lap. Amy fell against his chest and cried.

"I guess I wasn't eating enough and then I tried to escape and Rollins caught me. He threw my against a tree and my stomach hit it hard. He was dead when he was born. It's all my fault! If only hadn't tried to... "She managed to get out between sobs.

"Shh Amy. Rollins died too easy. It was not your fault but his that our baby died." He paused "do you really hate me Amy?" Ty asked softly. He looked down at her softly.

"No Ty, I love you. I thought you would be mad at me because of the baby. I didn't want to tell you" Amy said looking up at him. _He looks so handsome_. A voice told Amy.

"Good because I love you to Amy. I'm not mad honey. I'm sad that our baby died but that means we will have to get married and try again" Ty smiled down at her. Amy giggled and grinned.

"Married? Really Ty?" She said.

"Yes, I know it's not formal, I don't have a ring and it's not romantic but I want to spend the rest of my life with you Amy. Forever and always if you will have me" Ty smiled.

Amy grinned and hugged him "Yes Ty, I'll marry you!" Ty let out a whoop and picked her up. He swung her around and Amy laughed. Ty kissed her like he wished to do all those long lonely nights.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Infamous Chapter 11**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**_

Ty stood next to Amy at the Ranch yard. The fall winds blew around them giving hits of their new life together. Amy and Ty said their vows and looked lovingly into each others eyes. Amy wore a long ivory gown and her hair was curled and pinned up onto her head. Ty wore his tux and was very uncomfortable. They were now man and wife. Their long hard life had come to an end. They would never be apart from one another again. _To think my captor from three years ago is my Husband_ Amy thought looking at Ty. _He captured my heart_. She smiled and joined hands with him. They walked to the barn and past their friends and family. Goliath and Justine waited saddled for them. Ty helped Amy up onto Justine and he mounted Goliath. Amy and Ty waved goodbye. Amy looked at her father and smiled. Clint had tears in his eyes as he watched them ride off.

Ty and Amy rode to Red Horse Canyon. Once there Ty jumped off Goliath and grabbed Amy. He hauled her off Justine and into his arms.

"You're too beautiful my bride" Ty whispered against her lips and pulled her close... he tangled his hand into her pretty up-swept hair and kissed her. Amy wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Ty thought _maybe there are happy endings. _Then while wrapped in each others arms the horses whinnied at something. Ty quickly pulled away and looked around. Amy still clutched close to him he saw it.

"Amy look" Ty whispered. Amy slowly turned around in his arms and not three feet from then stood Tashunke Luta watching them. Amy gasped as the stallion stuck out his head and snorted. Ty reached out a hand and Tashunke Luta sniffed it. He let out a playful snort and shoved it with his muzzle. Amy giggled and reached out. She touched Tashunke Luta's head and petted him. Tashunke Luta lifted his head and whinnied. The bay mare and the red foal came trotting up from the canyon to them. Amy smiled and watched the foal. He looked like his father. Ty smile and leaned down. The small foal walked forward and sniffed Ty's hand. He squealed then ran back to his mother. Amy and Ty laughed and Ty stood again. He pulled Amy close and they watched Tashunke Luta and his family run back into the canyon.

"I love you Ty" Amy said looking at the glowing canyon then him.

"I love you too Amy" Ty smiled and kissed her. Two wandering souls found love in each others arms.


	12. Bonus! Murder In The Green Pines

**_A continuation of Amnesia's Cowgirl.._**

_**The year that Amy and Ty get married they have two Twins. Jamie, the male and just like his father and Jenny,the female and a mix between her parents grow up on the Ranch loving every moment. 16 years later tragedy strikes. Looks like someone wants something they have... again. Jenny and Jamie watch a "Murder in the Green Pines" that will change their lives forever...**_

**Murder in the Green Pines Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Ty rode Cinnamon through the fiery forest. Cinnamon, his prize stallion's son raced around the burning trees with ease. Ty hunkered down and pushed the stallion faster. He had to get to Amy, Jenny and Jamie. For they did not know the danger of which followed him like a hungry wolf just waiting to strike. Ty pushed through the burning trees and found himself at the cabin hidden by Pines that Amy and he had used 17 year ago to hide from Wade. The fire had not reached this part of the forest yet. Ty jumped off Cinnamon and ran to the door

"Open up Amy! It's me Ty!" he coughed and held onto the reins. Amy threw open the door

"Oh god Ty! Who are they!" she hugged him

"Not now quickly we have to leave. They are following me and they set the forest on fire "Ty said and looked at the spitting image of himself

"Jamie, get the horses" Ty directed. The 17 year old boy ran off and pulled from the corral in the corner three horses" mount up we have to go" Ty got up on his horse and lead the way for his family. Jenny, Jamie's twin sister rode between her brother and mother. Her fingers' gripping her mare's reins tightly. She looked back and felt the heat from the fire and saw it blazing a trail after them. From the fire came three men dressed in all black with cloth over their noses and mouth. They rode big horses that gained on them fast. Mother and Father hadn't bred poor stock and Jenny knew that they could out run the men easily. The men started shooting at them and the family urged their horses faster into the night. Ty quickly pulled Cinnamon to a halt and started shooting at the men, her mother did the same.

"Find somewhere in the mountains to hide!" Amy yelled to them. Jenny and Jamie knew of their parents past so they knew they were going to be fine. Amy called in on the police radio she still had. Jamie and Jenny rode on but when they got about 100 yards away Jamie grabbed Jenny's reins and jerked them into some brush.

"What are you doing! Mom told us to ride on!" Jenny spat and Jamie ignored her. He pulled out his revolver and began firing at the men chasing them. One went down and his horse kept running away from the fire. Then everything went into slow motion as Jenny and Jamie watched. The two remaining men fired one last shot at their parents and Amy and Ty screamed in pain. Slowly as if not time existed, they fell from their horse's backs, dead before they hit the ground.

**_READ ON IN "MURDER IN THE GREEN PINES_**"

.net/s/6558455/1/Murder_in_the_Green_Pines


End file.
